ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Laifai Anafili
Laifai Manaia Anafili (born June 15, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and former personal trainer currently under contract with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation. Anafili began his wrestling career in 2014 when he started training with the Wild Samoans, Afa and Sika and after two years of training Anafili made his initial wrestling debut with Orlando Wrestling Alliance, before the company went on hiatus and Anafili signed a contract with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation in November 2016. Professional wrestling career Training with the Wild Samoans (2014–2016) Beginning in 2014, Anafili seeked out the Wild Samoans, Afa and Sika and asked them to help train him to become a professional wrestler. Anafili had the physique due to him being a personal trainer for locals in the Florida area. The Wild Samoans agreed to train Anafili and showed him the ropes. After two years of training, Afa and Sika mutually decided that Anafili was ready to pursue a career in professional wrestling. During the training Anafili became very close with Afa and Sika as the trio formed a family like bond. Orlando Wrestling Alliance (2016) After finishing his training with the Wild Samoans, Anafili seeked out small-time wrestling companies within the Florida area and found one in Orlando. Anafili signed a contract with OWA better known as Orlando Wrestling Alliance which was just getting it's start hence why it was perfect for Anafili to find his footing. However the company after only a few shows would go on hiatus leaving Anafili without anywhere to work. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (2016–present) After having not been able to find anywhere else to work within the Florida area, Anafili started looking globally and began contract talks with EHWF, better known as Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation. Anafili traveled to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to meet with Michael Rissi, the owner of EHWF to discuss a contract. In November 2016, Anafili officially signed a contract with EHWF and is set to make his debut in January 2017. Personal life Anafili is currently dating fellow professional wrestler Olivia Rhodes. Despite Anafili being Samoan and having a close relationship with Afa and Sika Anoa'i, Anafili is not apart of the Anoa'i wrestling family. However Afa and Sika have treated him like a son and have occasionally mentioned that they consider him apart of the Anoa'i wrestling family and dynasty. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Spear **''BOOM Headshot'' (Superman punch) **''Means to an End'' (Samoan driver), sometimes from the top rope *'Signature moves' **Belly to back side slam **Delayed vertical suplex powerslam **Full nelson slam **Half nelson slam dropped into a backbreaker **Leaping clothesline **Military press dropped into a front powerslam or a spinebuster **Pumphandle into either a slam or fallaway slam **Roll up lifted into a sitout powerbomb **Running front dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the bottom rope **Samoan drop **Sitout crucifix powerbomb *'Nicknames' **'(The) Samoan Superman' **'The Juggernaut' **The Samoan Terminator *'Entrance themes' **'"Ten Thousand Fists"' by Disturbed (2017–present) Championships and accomplishments